Winter and Ice
by tumblethorne
Summary: Different Drabbles and Short Stories revolving on our favorite mischievous Guardian and Snow Queen
1. I'm here

**Author's notes:: Hello everyone! This is my first crossover and Jelsa (Jack Frost/Elsa) fanfic. I hope you like it! I'll be writing several drabbles and short stories that may or may not be connected with each other, depends if I got a spark to give it another part. For now, I give you, Jack/child!Elsa, enjoy!**

**(c) Jack Frost by DreamWorks whilst Elsa by Disney. Own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"Jack?"

His name rolled off her tongue in perfection, soft childish voice saying his name. He looked at the young child calling for him, hair unbraided unlike the usual times, it hung behind her, soft pallid curls past her shoulders. Small and delicate hands clutching a blanket made out of snow and oceanic colored eyes shone in fear and insecurity.

"Jack? Where are you?" The child called out once more, her voice quivering in fear. Lips drawn in a tight thin line, eyes misty and tears threatening to break free from its prison. However, she did not let her tears fall and stubbornly fighting the fears she feels inside.

"Elsa, " Jack replies, flying towards her, "what's the matter Princess?" He asked, voice tinted with worry and concern. He sat beside the child, his staff placed beside the bedside table.

"I-I... I had a nightmare, Jack," she replies, a single drop of tear fell from her eye. "I-it was scary..."

Jack forced a light hearted laugh as he caresses her hair softly. "Pitch Black got into again?" Elsa nodded. "Don't worry princess; as long as I'm here, you're safe. I'll never let Pitch harm you. I'll always be at your side, I promise."

Elsa looked at Jack, eyes hopeful. "Promise?" She asked.

Jack kissed her forehead gently. "Promise." He replied as he lulls her to sleep. "I'll always be your knight in shining armor, princess."

* * *

**Author's Note:: Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! (Please NO FLAMES, thank you!)**


	2. Drabbles I

**Author's Notes:: Thank you so much for the reviews, faves, follows and views! I'm so glad people are reading this! Now, it's time for the drabbles part and can I ask a question? Do you want it to be an alternate uploads between the short stories and drabbles? Or like, just random them up, whatever just goes in mind? I'll help me a lot so that I wouldn't mess things up. Please answer, PM me or drop it along with your review. Anyway, I'll make the updates longer so it'll be worth the wait. Big thank you to my readers and reviewers; you don't know how much it meant to me. Thank you for taking up a bit of your time reviewing, hope you'll like this chapter! **

**Author's Notes 2 :: Some are slightly AU-ish whilst the others are completely. You'll notice when you read it. Happy Reading!**

**© Rise of the Guardians to DreamWorks and Frozen to Disney**

* * *

**Imaginary Friend**

Whenever a soft laughter and conversation can be heard outside Elsa's room, people who pass by would always presume that Elsa's just playing with her toys. However, the conversation seems so legit and true like she really_ is_ talking to a _real_ person. So one day, the King and Queen decided to ask their daughter who she is always talking to. Elsa looked up at them with big innocent, bright eyes and blinked as she pointed at the window, "It's my winter friend, Jack Frost, and can't you see he's sitting there, by the windowsill, holding a snowball?" After that, her parents never dared to ask her again.

**Lucky**

Elsa rolled her eyes and tried not to sigh in exasperation, wondering what's up with her mischievous, fun loving boyfriend. Her boyfriend, Jack, has been locked in his own car for some unknown reason that Jack refused to tell her many times because it's "embarrassing story that if Bunny heard it he will be laughing his arse off his seat" and left the keys outside his car. It's been the fourth time in two weeks and starting to wonder if she should just let him be.

"You're lucky I love you, otherwise I'll leave you and your stupidity alone in there." Elsa mutters fondly as she half glared at her albino boyfriend. Jack grinned at her as he kissed her cheek lovingly.

"But you love me, Elsie."

"Exactly."

**Ball**

It's Anna's seventeenth birthday and Elsa held a grand ball in her honor. The enormous ballroom was packed with people from neighboring kingdoms and countries. It's filled with fun and dancing, people chattering animatedly with each other, drinking wine and beverages prepared just for them as the servants roamed around with round trays filled with drinks and emptied glasses. Some were at the food table, packed with exquisite and delicious looking food. The young Queen smiled fondly as she watched Anna dance waltz with Kristoff, him looking a bit flustered and tired, dancing with Anna in circles all day long. He looked at Elsa, pleading, but Elsa just mouthed to him to have fun. They took off again, Elsa chuckling quietly before going down the dance floor.

She roamed around, exchanging diplomatic greetings and trade relations to the other monarchs as she passed by, her servants bowed and said their greetings. She danced a bit with other Princes and Dukes when they asked her, looking at her gooey eyed as they appreciate her beauty. Not that she's flattered; she doesn't want that much of an attention since this is Anna's party, not hers. A handsome stranger with a deep blue eyes shining brightly against the light, hair looked so soft and as white as snow with an ivory colored skin, the same skin as hers, approached her and with a smile, he bowed down at her gracefully.

"Your Majesty," He says, his voice sounded light tone and cheerful." May I have this dance?" He asks as he offered his right hand at her.

Elsa smiled as she took his hand.

"I'd love to," was her reply as they danced through the night.

**Cheating**

"Okay, listen here little guy, I've seen you with her _a lot_ of times and it's clear to me that _you're_ flirting with her." Jack accused as he glared at the green eyes in front of him. "Don't deny it, I have proof. Let me just clear this whole misunderstanding alright? Elsa is _mine_, not yours, not anyone else, just mine. If you have a plan on stealing her from me, forget it, I won't let you. And if you do, I'll chop you into tiny pieces, am I understood?" Jack threatened, cracking his knuckles in process. "I won't hesitate to spill some blood."

"Ahem."

Jack turned around to see his stunningly gorgeous girlfriend, Elsa, leaning against the door frame as she looked like she's trying hard not to laugh. Jack glared half-heartedly at her.

"What?" He asked, Elsa bursting into a mirthful laughter. "We're talking here like men should."

"Like men? Jack, she's a she. So basically you aren't." Elsa replied, chuckling in amusement.

"Oh fine then. We're talking here, in a heart to heart manner." Jack argued.

"Jack," Elsa said as she picked up a furry small animal. "Don't tell me you're jealous of my cat?" She asked as she pets her cat. The furry small mewled in satisfaction. Jack only frowned and crossed his arms.

**Visits**

During Elsa's stay in her magnificent Ice Castle, Jack Frost would always visit her and take her around for flying. They would fly across the globe, sightseeing at nighttime and create a lot of amazing stuff out of snow. She'd always impress the winter spirit about her refined and beautiful Ice creations, showing him what she can do with it. Sometimes they would have crazy snowball fights that would last for hours, neither won for they're evenly matched, and create snow angels and rabbits made out of Ice. Jack wouldn't miss any day of visiting her and Elsa must say, it's nice to have a company that also has the same powers as you and isn't afraid of her. She also doesn't need to worry about hurting him because her powers have no effect on him. One day, she asked Jack as to why he would always visit her even though it's not really necessary. His reply was very simple.

"It's because I love seeing you smile. It makes you prettier when you do, I don't think there's an appropriate term for your beautiful smile."

In the end, both of them were flustered on what Jack had said.

**Snow**

Elsa hated having snow powers, she can't control them and she had hurt Anna in the past and is afraid that they might get out of hand. She doesn't want to hurt any that she loves anymore. Now that Anna's the only living person that she can call a family, she has been cautious with her powers. However, she can't really control them properly, not without her gloves. Things that she would touch would have a thin veil of ice on them, holding them longer and they will freeze completely. She feels like it's hopeless controlling this curse that was given to her since birth. However, when the fun loving winter spirit came along, turning her world upside down, she slowly had control over them and loving it. Playing snowballs with Jack is really fun. As well as making snow angels and snowmen, creating miniature Ice castles too. Now she loves playing with her powers, especially when she's with Jack. With him, she feels safe and herself. With him, she feels like there are no responsibilities weighing her down, with him, she feels like a kid again.

Now, she is looking forward to winter.

* * *

**Advanced Happy New Year everyone!**


	3. Skating

**Author's notes :: Thank you guys for the reviews, faves and follows! I hope you like this short story I made. Sorry for the late update, I was busy uploading my multi chap TMI fic. If you're a fan of the Mortal Instruments, check out my fanfic at my profile! The title's How to woo a blue eyed Lightwood (cheesy title, right? xD ) **

**And oh,_ Night Fury_, you got your wish! I hope it's good enough for you, or passed your expectations at least. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it! (Love your username, by the way)**

**This is an AU!Jelsa. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:: The usual, don't own anything except the plot. **

* * *

Jack thought that for their next date, he wants to take Elsa somewhere unique.

Somewhere special.

"Jack, where are we going?" Elsa asked suspiciously as Jack blind folded her once they were going to have a date.

"It's something you'll like. It's not the usual places we're always going whenever we're having dates." Jack replied cheerfully. Elsa eased at her boyfriend's cheerful tone and managed to smile feebly as she took cautious steps. Jack chuckled.

"Don't worry Elsie, I won't let you fall or something." He reassured her, squeezing her hand gently.

"Okay. I trust you Jack." Elsa said as she started to loosen up and walk normally.

Jack grinned as he leads her to his surprise, making sure that everything's ready. When they have reached the place, Jack removed the blindfold on Elsa and grinned.

"Surprise. I hope you like it. Happy monthsary Elsie." Jack said as he lead her forward the rink.

"Oh gosh," Elsa breathed, looking awed. "T-this… This is wonderful. Thank you Jack." Elsa turned to her boyfriend and kissed him gently on the lips. Jack smiled.

"Anything for you babe. Now, would you like to skate?" Jack asked. Elsa eagerly nodded. Jack grinned as he got the skates on a nearby bench and handed them to Elsa. She eagerly put it on and entered the rink.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I last skated." Elsa said as she skated around the rink. "It feels amazing." She said giddily.

Jack laughed as he sat on the bench, watching his girlfriend. "Aw, my little Elsie looks cute~." He cooed. Elsa smiled shyly.

"Why don't you skate Jack?" Elsa asked, after skating around the rink twice. "It's fun come on."

"Nah, I dunno how to skate." Jack replied. "I'll pass."

"But you're already wearing your skates; it'll be a waste if you don't." Elsa insisted. Jack looked sheephish but then, in the end, he agrees.

"Oh the things I do for love." He muttered as he reluctantly went inside the rink. He wobbled a bit before falling down.

"Ouch. That hurts." He said as Elsa giggled at him. He smiled at her as he tried to get up, only to fall down again. Elsa skated towards him and helped him get up.

"Try to bend your knees and balance first. I'll get easier later on." Elsa said, assisting Jack.

"Okay..." Jack said hesitantly before doing what Elsa instructed. He bends his knees and crouch down a bit, try to balance. He wobbled but pretty much maintained his balance.

"Alright. Now try to skate forward." Elsa said, skating in front of him. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

Jack skated forward a bit, taking baby steps first before skating like Elsa. He managed to get some distance before stopping, hesitant to continue. But Elsa encouraged him, telling him that he'll be fine. So he did, skating a bit more and holding Elsa for support.

Pretty much they did this all afternoon, laughing and skating. Well, in Elsa's case, laughing at Jack as he stumble a bit and pout like a child.

* * *

**Feed back?**


End file.
